


Bury me Inside Of Your Fire

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Corrin calls you into her tent for a very important and very personal purpose: confessing herself to you and seeking your hand and an heir. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Bury me Inside Of Your Fire

A request from Princess Corrin. It startles you out of nowhere, pulling you from the combat drill without really knowing what to make of it. A summons to her tent, specifically. Not to the strategy tent, not back to the barracks. It comes late and it comes without warning, an unexpected interruption after dinner that leaves a lot of eyes from your fellow soldiers planted firmly onto you as they all wonder what's happening and what has you in trouble. Are you in trouble? You don't even know what to make of the request that you go visit the princess in her tent. It sounds so uneven and confusing, honestly. But you accept it for what it is and try to think your way through the curious situation that has you stepping out from combat drills to see her.

Maybe it's nothing. You have been talking to Princess Corrin a lot more lately. The last battle you were involved in saw you deployed with her, and you ended up saving her from a dicey situation involving an archer who had managed to flank around and almost evade detection entirely in its attempt to take out the princess. It's brought you closer to a royal than you really expected, not something unusual in the Vallite army given how many common soldiers were close friends with or even ended up marrying Corrin's Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings, but certainly not a level of familiarity you ever expected to find yourself in personally. There's so many soldiers who are just helmet-clad, faceless troops to the princess.

She asked for you by name.

Arriving at the tent, you're not sure what to expect. How can you be? You still don't even have a sense of why this is happening, as her butler Jakob brings you to the entrance and with a polite bow invites you in. He escorted you here personally, continuing to frustrate with its lack of any real answer as you step into the tent, clearing your throat and preparing yourself for a whole lot of uncertainty. "Princess Corrin?" you ask as you step in, the rustling of canvas behind you signaling that Jakob is not following you in as the flaps settle back into place.

Any thought of the tent and what lies outside immediately leaves your mind as your gaze focuses in on what's in the tent. Specifically, on Corrin lying spread out on the bed, her body completely naked, legs spread, arms out at her sides, hair falling about her shoulders. She looks posed for seduction, offering herself in a position as perfect and as appealing as possible, frustration bubbling within you as you look at her, even over the confusion of going from not being sure why she called you here to seeing her naked in wait for you and being even less sure why she called you here.

"Thank you for coming," she says, smiling as she looks up at you, not moving from her position on the bed, comfortable and exposing as it is. Her thighs shift in a way that draws your attention right toward the sight of her slick snatch, calling out to you and begging for your gaze. You can't pull away from it, as much as you wish you were able to be decent. Then, once she has your undivided attention between your legs, she pulls up from the bed. "I hope I didn't disturb you at all."

"N-no, princess, you're fine," you say, watching the sway in her hips as she makes her way toward you. It's potent, almost inducing delirium within you as you watch. You're frozen in place. There's no way to spare yourself now from the fixation and hunger that holds tight onto you. You need Corrin in ways that don't feel right or decent or sane, but you are so captivated by her everything that the advance of the white haired princess leaves you dizzily stunned and accepting whatever happens.

"No, not 'princess'. Not to you." Corrin's hands take you, and you feel incredibly light as she guides you toward the bed, pushing you down onto it and climbing slowly on top of you. Where are you? You feel horizontal now, your head finding its way to a pillow as she crawls up onto your body, naked and soft and warm and completely vulnerable to your touch and your eyes. You're clothed, but if you just suddenly weren't, you wouldn't even hesitate for a second in accepting it as just the logical direction of this whole situation. It's too much, you're helpless. "From now on, you don't have to call me Princess Corrin. I'm just Corrin."

"Corrin," you say. You almost choke on the word as you look up at her, nodding in understanding. "So why did you call for me, Corrin?" You're frozen with her on top of you, but not enough that you can't ask what she wants of you, even if you are still in so way over your head here that the idea of actually doing something with this feels almost beyond you. This is absolute madness, and you don't really know how to handle it.

"Because I've needed to confess something, and to see you." She leans her head in closer. "And confess to you. Once I started to notice you, I couldn't help but see you everywhere. Then you saved me, and every time we've spoken since, it's been lingering in my mind for hours afterward. Days, even. I feel like I can't get you out of my head. I know now what I need, and what I need is you." Her lips find yours, and you accept the kiss, dizzy and amazed it's happening but finally understanding, even if what she's saying is so insane and unbelievable that you shudder in a new kind of confusion in light of all this.

"Do you mean it?" you ask as your lips break away, as you look up at Corrin with amazement and shock at the idea she's telling the truth and that this is all real, all happening. You believe it, certainly. But it's so much to believe, so insane to accept upon yourself, even if it's all coming from her heart.

"I mean all of it," she says softly, eyes glimmering and soft as she stares at you, waiting and expecting. There's a hope to how she looks at you, and you know what she needs. "I... I want you."

"I want you too." You admit it, aching and shivering under the pressure of something needy and hot, something powerful and aching holding onto you as you accept the desire and the heat that holds tight onto you. You need it so badly, and the accepting heat of this pressure feels incredible. "And it's my honour, Pr--Corrin. My honour to be wanted."

She shoves another kiss against you, harder this time, but you''re ready for it, meeting her lips and her affection as you meet her touch and press your lips lovingly against hers. There's no hesitation here, just acceptance, just love. You give in to all of it, moaning hotly as the pleasures swell through you and you accept the pleasure hot and high upon you. Your fingers hold tight onto her as you accept this pressure, lost to the desire and excitement of something very chaotic and exciting, the pulse of pleasure leaving you a bit dizzy, but so ready to give in to it all.

Corrin's fingers grab a your clothes, tugging you out of them with a fever and a firmness that leaves you startled and excited, groaning happily under this pressure and this need. There's no holding back from this desire, this shameless swell of sensation leaving you overwhelmed and wanting, almost a bit dizzy under this pressure. But it feels amazing, and you let it happen, let the pressures overtake you as she strips you out of your clothes and seeks pursuit, surrender, desire. Corrin's pushes forward and so sudden and intense, a pulse of something you just let take hold of you as you're left as naked as she has the patience to get you before shifting onto you and straddling your lap properly.

Corrin doesn't wait or say anything or show much in the way of patience or control. She grabs hold of your cock and moves with something brazen and aggressive, something that seems completely divorced from control or sense in favour of indulging hard and indulging now. She doesn't wait at all, doesn't hold anything back, she just sits herself down onto your cock, hands gripping your chest as she begins to ride you. "We're going to feel amazing together," she promises, her voice twisting around her desires as she lets the idea of pure sensation wash over the both of you, and you're ready to believe her. How can you not?

The tight embrace of Corrin's pussy around your cock feels snug and enticing, something that startles you with its suddenness and with the pulse of raw desire and need. It's so tight and slick around your cock, like she has been waiting for you and for this, letting the pleasure build and bubble away within her until finally she has what she's been waiting for. You wonder how long she spent naked and splayed out like that waiting for you, how long she patiently bode her time and let her servant find and bring you to her. It's all a little bit disorienting, actually. Thoughts spiral off in too many directions all at once, as your hands settle onto her hips and you let Corrin take the reins in guiding this moment down into something incredible, hanging off of her every word and every sense of what she offers you.

"You feel so good," you groan, hands tightening against her hips as you hold onto her, as you savour your. You look up at Corrin with eyes burning with need and delight, adoring the sight of her lovely body atop yours, the feeling of her moving up and down your cock with a firmness and confidence you can't help but lose yourself to. Back and forth you go, embracing this lust, embracing the chaos and the need that comes from having her atop you and loving you like this. You moan Corrin's name just because you can, letting it ring on your lips and embracing the swell of something hot, letting you know for certain that you can and that it feels amazing.

Corrin doesn't need any urging or pushing to move of her own accord, to writhe atop your lap with something indulgent and ecstatic. There's a sultry roll to her hips and a swell of something powerful and enticing, showing off an erratic pulse of arousal and want that you don't need to do very much at all to feed into, her actions doing all the work herself to satisfy and to indulge. There's no hesitation in how she moves, and there is no her affections more potent or more aggressive than this, declaring her desire for you and the pleasure of something hot, something ready to serve and indulge and love. It's a show of affection powerful enough for you to see clearly what her love means, the affection and pleasure rushing through you as you give everything up to these heights of sensation and want.

The swell of excitement creeping across your body leaves you with a feeling of haze and need that feels absolutely incredible. Your hips rock greedily forward, embracing the swell of desire and heat, body shuddering through something powerful and relieving, an incredible feeling of want and desire leaving you to succumb to all of this pleasure. Bliss pulses through you, throbbing and aching powerfully as you give up everything to this heat, letting the pleasure ignite deeper and hotter within you. Steady, upward thrusts try to meet the sensual motions of her body heaving atop you, indulging as much as you can to feed into this bliss and this delight. Pleasure leaves you feeling helpless and overwhelmed, pure chaos throbbing through you as it all reaches a level of sensation powerful enough that you're left a little bit dizzy in the throes of all this want and heat. No hesitation, no shame, just surrender, just giving in to the pleasure readily.

You meet her motions firmer, more confidently, throwing yourself into this pleasure and this heat without any real sense of restraint. Corrin feels amazing, and as you look up at her to see the princess smiling and staring down at you with smoldering affection, you can't help but feel drawn in deeper, overwhelmed by the hazy excitement of knowing she's upon you and that there's no shying away from this ecstasy, no holding yourself back. The pleasure creeps through your body and you find yourself enthralled by her. You've always found Corrin a gorgeous, kind, intriguing leader, but now you're seeing her as something so much more, and you can't stop.

It's in her smile, in the sway of her hips running sensual circles and aggressive motions that show something truly brilliant. It's in the heave of her breasts and the way her every breath hikes with desperation and heat. She moans your name a few times in there, weaving it through the sounds of glee and the exclamations of pleasure too brief to have any substance, but which nonetheless fill your chest with pride and desire for knowing that she wants you and that you are happy to be able to have her so thoroughly and so utterly.

"I'm cumming, Corrin," you groan, fingers digging into her hips as you look to her for guidance on how to deal with this, not wanting her to pull up off your cock, but knowing it's a likely ending.

But she throws you for a loop as she cries, "Cum inside!" Her head rolls back, spine arching and body shuddering under the pulse of something completely senseless and chaotic, something that has you burning for her as you throw yourself into madness and heat without hesitation. Permission is all you need, as you pull Corrin down harder against your lap, your cock buried to the hilt inside of her and the passions flaring too hot to believe as you give in to this heat. You groan her name and lose yourself, cumming inside of the princess as her moans spiral up out of control and she gives herself to you so fully and so desperately that your head spins a little bit.

You just came inside of Princess Corrin, and it's not even the most startling or weird thing about this whole situation.

"That felt amazing," she purrs, slumping down atop you, her lips finding yours and pressing a lazy, lustful kiss against your lips. "And we're not done yet. We're not even close to done yet. Can you handle more of me?"

"For you, I'll handle everything," you groan, shuddering under the pulse of raw fever and desire. The rush of raw bliss leaves you craving her, and you don't want to let go of anything or hold back from utter indulgence of her everything.

Corrin slips off of your cock with a startling speed, dropping down low as she grabs hold of her breasts, tongue dragging along her lips as she sets them down upon your lap. "That sounds like a challenge," she purrs, wrapping her lovely chest around your cock. It's not as big as her big sister Camilla's is, but it's still ample enough to give you a titfuck, embracing your cock as she goes in to treat you to even more pleasure and affection. A sweet coo of, "You're so big," makes you throb as she starts to rock her chest up and down your cock in eager, loving motions that have you aching and squirming under the pressure of her unbridled affections.

You settle onto your back, groaning and welcoming her attention as the steadiness of her bare breasts rocking up and down atop your cock leaves you excited and wanting, overwhelmed by the pressure of your appetites spiking up out of control with such molten need and desire. "Your body is perfect," you groan, not wanting to leave Corrin unappreciated as you pay her back a compliment, maybe one spinning off into a bit more drastic a sense of surrender than she's showing, but you can't help yourself now, just wanting to give in to it and to accept your hungers burning through you.

Up and down her breasts move, steady and confident in their motions, as the warm and soft skin adores your cock and you let yourself sink happily into the throes of surrender against her touch. The pleasure is there, but even more striking than the fact it feels s good is the fact she's servicing your cock so selflessly, following up riding your lap with showing it more affection, using her body to get you off once more. It's an unexpected direction, and you're left aching with arousal, staring down at her and wondering how it's happening like this. You should be the one serving her, if anything, but you don't dare to complain about this or pull back from the moment as you burn under this pressure and excitement, welcoming her touch for all that comes with it.

"I've been struggling so much with thinking about how to tell you," Corrin confesses, looking up and into your eyes as she keeps her breasts moving. "Trying to consider the possibilities. I've wanted so badly to let you know. But it's never felt right, and I've always been worried. Nervous. And now I've finally done it, and it's so dramatic, but it feels easier this way. Seeing the way you looked at my naked body helped give me the courage to confess, and now that I'm here, and now that I have you in my bed, I'm so happy I did. I've never felt braver before." You ache under those last words; Corrin has done so many things before that should be braver than confessing her feelings, but there you are, soaking in the glee and pressure of knowing how much she adores you.

Knowing the depth of her feelings and how much trouble she had confessing them helps rile you up, leaves you needier and hotter as you writhe under the pressure and excitement of feeling her working along your cock. The titfuck is aggressive and firm, need pulsing through you as the swell of your arousal gets hotter and more unruly. There's no holding back this senseless glee, as you embrace the pleasures all deeper, hotter, losing yourself to a sense of unraveling delight that surges through your body and leaves you craving more of this. More of her. Your fingers run through Corrin's hair and your every breath is lit up with sounds of delight and heat that seek to provide her with something to show off just how tightly wound up she has you. Corrin is hitting all the right buttons now and you can barely keep yourself holding on as you shudder through this ecstasy.

Your cock throbs and aches, warning of your impending release, and you don't even get to vocalize your closeness this time before Corrin gasps, "Cum on my breasts, it's okay!" More permission, more excitement, more aching, swelling delight leaving you dizzy and hot and craving the chance to give yourself up to this utter bliss without much sense or hesitation. The pleasure comes hard and comes fast, shuddering through your body as you accept the crushing delights surging through you. You give yourself up to the pleasure, groaning Corrin's name again as you lose yourself to the pleasure, your cock erupting and gushing all over Corrin's lovely chest. Thick shots of gooey bliss land down onto her breasts and her neck, streaks of sticky delight clinging to her skin as you groan, pant, shiver under this pressure, staring down at her with the utmost affection and craving.

"Thank you," you groan. Is it wrong to thank someone after a titfuck? You don't even know. It just happens. "That was amazing."

"And we're still not done yet. I want to fuck one more time, and this time, you're going to show me what you can do." She pulls back from you and shifts into a position down on all fours, sticking her shapely rear up into the air, wiggling her hips and enticing you toward her, her pussy dripping with her own sticky arousal and some of your cum from last round. "Come over here and show me why I've made the right decision in falling for you."

Such words are a challenge and a pulse of something that has you scrambling forward with single-minded vigor and something begging you to give in, throwing yourself into the opportunity without hesitation. Your hands seize her hips as you shuffle into place behind her with the goal of giving Corrin all the proof she needs, and you can feel her wriggling under the sudden shift into something more aggressive and hot. Something that you're happy to press into and really get down to business enjoying. One hard slam forward sinks most of your cock into her, and the cry of utter bliss that she lets out in response is all the encouragement you need to really give in to it all.

Your hips happily press onward with the goal of fucking her as well as you can. Maybe not as hard or as fast, but with the perfect indulgence and heat to really impress her. Your hips hammer on with single-minded fervor and a relentless push settling firmly onto the idea of complete indulgence, of letting her feel your hungers and your lusts. There's nothing you want more now than to completely indulge with her, to be with her, and you want to show her that she's definitely made the right decision, that you crave her on a level too potent and too hot to hold back from. "How does it feel?" you ask amid aching, desperate motions and a level of desperation getting harsher by the second.

"It feels so good!" she cries out, shoving back against your thrusts, meeting you with an aggressive and confident fervor that feeds into your motions. You let them get away from you, let the pleasure surge through your body as you embrace the chaos and the want of something so gone and so senseless that you almost can't believe this is all happening. You welcome it in its most potent and intoxicating form, surrendering to the pleasure and the need without hesitation or shame. There's too much here you need to enjoy, too much to crave and to throw yourself into, and the idea of being so utterly ruined and taken is simply too intoxicating for you to help. "Nngh, but I need something else from you too."

"Anything," you say, nodding readily, wanting to give Corrin the world if you can. You press feverishly onward, letting her succumb to the desire and the need of the moment, embracing the idea of utter desperation and heat that rules you now. "Anything you need, Corrin. I'm ready for it." How can you deny her whatever she wants?

"Give me a child," she moans. Your body shudders under the utter shock of the words. "I want you to impregnate me. More than just being mine, I want you to cum in me again, and as many times as you need to, until I'm proudly carrying your child. I want to marry you, and I don't want to wait for our future. Can you do that for me?" Her voice twists with such desperation that your head swirls in confusion and surprise. You're not expecting this, not ready for the haze of all this pressure upon you, but it feels so good and so abrupt that you just have to let it happen, have to give up to it all and let yourself succumb.

"Of course I can!" Your grip on her tightens, your hips move a bit faster. If she wants you to impregnate her, then you can't hold back, offering yourself up to this desire and this sensation without a moment's wait, letting the pleasure burn through you and letting the idea of succumbing to her lusts ignite something primal within your bodies. Both of you need this sensation, both of you need to know what it feels like to indulge, and you're not about to let anything stop you as you round up with single-minded fervor and a need to completely lose yourself.

Harder she moans, calling your name again and again. The sound of your bodies slapping together fills the air and the intoxicating swell of your arousal swirls potently around both your heads, leaving nothing but pure surrender between you. It's incredible, and you're long past wondering how this happened to you and why you're enjoying this, abandoning everything for the sake of just accepting the pleasure and giving in to all of it for the sensations it brings and the sweet, sweet taste of indulgence that leaves you hot and aching, begging for an end bright and brilliant and completely removed from sense.

You cum together, crying each others' names as your cock erupts within her. The pulse of hot, gooey cum fills her as she screams, "Breed your princess bride!" and gives herself to you completely. You can't help yourself now, and you feel like you're cumming so much more than you should be, emptying yourself into Corrin as you seek to give her what she dreams of, what she craves. It's an incredible sensation, and you can barely keep yourself composed as you hold onto her, shuddering and aching, winding slowly down from this pressure before the two of you collapse onto the bed.

You end up in each others' arms, holding close to one another as you shift and wriggle your way up toward the pillows again. You tug a blanket over the two of you, offering some last kisses before you both fade off into slumber. Corrin sinks into sleep first while nestled into your neck, and as you hold onto her, you have only two thoughts left in you as you sink down into your sleep. One is that Corrin feels amazing snuggled up against you and that you could get used to sleeping like this. The other is that you have two very dangerous royal families who both see Corrin as their little sister, and you hope they're ready to accept you, a common soldier who impregnated her on your first night together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
